


Routine hunt

by Fleur_de_Violette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blindness, Can be seen as destiel or gen, Gen, Hallucinations, I'm Sorry, Insanity, M/M, Major Character Injury, Permanent Injury, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleur_de_Violette/pseuds/Fleur_de_Violette
Summary: They're on a routine hunt when their life changes forever, but there might be a way for them to still be happy even after.Right ?





	Routine hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a pretty sad fic about a possible end to the hunting life. It was written to be Destiel, but I think you can see them as close friends if you want to. 
> 
> Sorry for English mistakes (I'm not a native speaker). And...uh... sorry for having written this. This was originally on tumblr 
> 
> Hope you'll like it (and hope that's understandable)
> 
> Violette

They’re on a routine hunt when it happens.

It’s funny because Dean always thought they would go taking with them one of the most terrible threat for humanity, and they even did, a few times, and even came back, but this time, he knows he’s dying for good.  
Because their job is fucking crazy and a poltergeist doesn’t care if you’ve saved the world twice or thrice. You’ve come unprepared, you die. That’s how the hunting world works. Never take a hunt lightly. That was what their father taught them. And somewhere along the line, Dean has forgotten his lesson. He only remembers now that it’s too late.  
When he comes to, he’s in heaven. Somehow, he knows this is heaven and he isn’t surprised to see that his heaven is with Cas. He’s relived, because now, he can rest, finally, under the arms of his angel.  
Cas tells him that Sam will rejoin them in the right time. He tells him that his brother, his most important thing, is alive thanks to him. Badly wounded, and in deep grief, but alive. He tells Dean that Sam has stopped hunting and had settled in the bunker, as a man of letter. That he is helping others pick up where they left off. Later, the angel tells Dean that his brother has married a hunter, and that they adopted two kids. He tells him that Sam is learning how to laugh again, and that they will have so much thing to tell each other when they will reunite, because that’s the only limit Cas is imposing him. Dean can do whatever he wants, but he doesn’t have the right to go and see Sam.  
And even though he wants to see his brother, Dean is trusting his friend, and he will not risk going against the rules and risking not seeing him ever again.  
Sam has the life he always deserved, Cas and he have each other.  
They’re happy.  
And that’s all that matters. 

 

They’re on a routine hunt when it happens. 

Sam always knew that they were going to stop hunting because some stupid mistake would disable one of them.  
When he tries to open his eyes and all he can see is darkness, he knows the day has come.  
And it isn’t sad, really, because better he than Dean. And they would have had to stop hunting eventually, one way or another.  
They settle in the bunker. He continues to work as a man of letter, because he might be blind, but he can still help people, and helping people is what he does.  
Dean helps him. In the beginning, he needs help with everything, and then he slowly learns to live without his slight.  
Cas comes to the bunker, sometimes. The angel can’t heal Sam, for some reason, but maybe it’s for the best. Now that they are not hunters anymore, he’s not afraid of losing his brother or his best friend in the claws of a supernatural being.  
Some nights, Sam is afraid he’s a burden. He’s afraid he’s taking his brother’s life by needing him by his side. But in the morning, he ears Dean laugh, and he forget everything.  
They’re together.  
And that’s all that matters. 

 

They’re on a routine hunt when it happens. 

Castiel isn’t even with them. All he can do is listening helplessly as his angel powers informs him that Dean Winchester has passed away.  
The first thing he does is go to heaven, see the most important person to him. Then he goes on earth, see the second most important one.  
And he doesn’t like what he sees.  
So, he does what every human does. He does what angels aren’t supposed to do.  
He lies.  
He lies to the person he loves the most in the universe. He tells him that everything is alright.  
And he lets a man, he lets a friend burring himself in insanity. He let his friend talk to “Dean” and he find himself acting like the oldest Winchester is still there.  
He knows that it will end up hurting the three of them. But what else was he supposed to do?  
At least, Dean is not sad, and Sam is not alone.  
They’re okay.  
And that’s all that matters.


End file.
